


Wild Is The Wind

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fat Shaming, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa is invited to a party where she meets David Bowie, her idol!  Can she overcome years of bullying and actually talk to him before he leaves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Is The Wind

It was Friday afternoon and it was a nice, warm temperature outside. Normally, Tessa would be watering her gardens before it got dark but today she wasn't feeling much in the mood for it. Writing fanfiction about her fave celebs always helped her to feel better, she could write herself into the stories and become somebody else. She sat at her computer, eyes stinging with tears and chest heavy with hurt.  
  
  
She had been walking home from work and some cute guys had passed her by, she'd smiled nervously at them and they had snorted at her like pigs. Her friends, what few she actually had, told her she wasn't fat and that she was simply big boned. But she had to face facts, her dress size, her mirror and the bathroom scales were the only ones who she could rely on to tell her the truth.  
  
  
The truth was: She was _fat_.  She knew it, her friends knew it and everybody who saw her would not let her forget it.

 

"Tessa!"

 

Someone was calling her name through the front door.

 

"Come on, Tess!" came the voice of her best friend, Violet, "I know you're home! Get off your computer and let me in!"

 

"Go away!" Tessa called back.

 

"I've got _great news!_ " Violet peered through the mail slot.

 

Tessa sighed and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it.

 

"What is it?" asked Tessa, as Violet walked in and made herself at home.

 

"We've been invited to a _mixer_!" Violet's eyes were wide with excitement.

 

Tessa closed the door.  
  
  
"You mean _you've_ been invited," she frowned, "why do you always have to drag me to these things?"  
  
  
"Because they're fun and you need to get out of the house, _duh!_ " Violet smiled at her, "oh _please_ come! I _hate_ going alone!"  
  
  
Tessa folded her arms defiantly.  
  
  
"No!" she insisted, "everytime we go places together, there's always a bunch of pretty women who always make fun of me. You go off with some cute guy and forget I'm even there!"  
  
  
"That won't happen this time, I promise!" Violet persisted.  
  
  
"Ugh, it happens _every_ time!" Tessa sat down in refusal, "it's humiliating!"  
  
  
"You get to wear a costume," Violet mentioned in a sing song voice.  
  
  
Tessa fidgeted, she _loved_ dressing up in costumes and pretending to be someone else.  
  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
  
"Yup," Violet nodded, "anything you want."  
  
  
Tessa looked defeatedly at her.  
  
  
"Alright," she relented, "I'll go."  
  
  
"Yes!!" Violet clapped her hands, "you SO won't regret this!!"  
  
  
Tessa went upstairs to her room to get ready, she knew exactly what she was going to wear.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When she finally came back down, Violet was already dressed as a skanky black cat.  
  
  
"Oh wow!" Violet watched Tessa descend the staircase, "you look fantastic!"  
  
  
Tessa rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"I know," she smirked, "but does it look alright really?"  
  
  
"Sure does," Violet nodded, "you look just like Zigby Starburst!"  
  
  
"It's Ziggy Stardust!" Tessa corrected her impatiently.  
  
  
"Yeah, him," Violet quickly fixed up her own makeup, "come on, we don't wanna be late!"  
  
  
Tessa shook her head amusedly and followed her out to the car, maybe this mixer party wouldn't be so bad afterall.  
  
  
  
She was wrong.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
A few hours later she found herself sitting on her own again, watching everybody else having fun and getting to know each other.  
  
  
"Whoa Ziggy!" a woman spoke to her in passing, "you've really let yourself go!"  
  
  
She cackled along with her friends and they walked away, leaving Tessa to feel her face turning red as usual.  
  
  
This was not the first rude comment she'd had all night and she knew it would not be the last, so she scanned the room for Violet - ready to go home.  
  
  
The venue had hotel rooms upstairs, so Violet could be anywhere by now.  
  
  
She could feel the tears ruining the red and blue lightning bolt that she had painted upon her face, the colorful streaks undoubtedly making her look worse. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom so she could wash it off, she stood staring at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily.  
  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she spoke to her reflection, "I look like a cow stuffed into a spandex suit!! What was I _thinking_ coming here?!"  
  
  
She cleared the makeup from her face and opened the bathroom door, looking out into the hallway for any sign of Violet.  
  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
Tessa walked back towards the party, but she hesitated when she saw a shadowy figure by the far end window.  
  
  
"Hello?" she called nervously, _was it Violet?_  
  
  
The figure turned to look at her, but she couldn't see who it was.  
  
  
"Hallo luv," a male voice replied.  
  
  
He sounded friendly, but then Tessa had a soft spot for british accents.  
  
  
"My name's Tessa," she introduced herself, "are you lost?"  
  
  
He laughed quietly, sounding genuinely amused at her question and not at how dumb it probably was of her to ask.  
  
  
She mentally kicked herself, _what a stupid thing to say!_  
  
  
"No, luv," he replied politely, "just havin' a quick ciggy... "  
  
  
Tessa nodded, smoking wasn't allowed in the main area.  
  
  
"What's your name?" asked Tessa, not wanting to walk away from literally the only guy she'd ever met who hadn't commented about her weight.  
  
  
"David," he replied, putting out his cigarette and walking towards her.  
  
  
Tessa recognized him the moment she saw his hair, that easy going smile and those beautiful, mismatched eyes.  
  
  
It was David Bowie!  
  
  
"So, Tessa," he spoke as he walked, "what do you _really_ enjoy doing on Friday evenings? Seems to me like you just aren't having much fun tonight... "  
  
  
"Well," Tessa backed away shyly, "sometimes I write fanfiction... "  
  
  
"About who?" he asked her, still moving towards her.

 

"A-About you... as a King," she replied, her heart quickening at his approach, "be-because... you're so... commanding... "

 

He walked around her, arms embracing her from behind and his chin coming to rest upon her shoulder.

 

"Am I?" his voice softly murmured into her ear, causing her to shiver delightfully, "and where are _you_ in this... _Fanfiction?_ "  
  
  
Tessa was shaking with disbelief, but if this was some spiked-drink-induced dream, she didn't want it to end!

 

"Sometimes... I'm the servant girl who... catches your eye," she answered him, feeling his hands run up and down her arms lightly, "sometimes... I'm your queen... "

 

She felt his warm breath on her neck and she closed her eyes, a quiet whimpering sound escaping her lips.  
  
  
"You alright?" he whispered against her skin, making it goosebump.  
  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
  
"Just a little nervous," she answered quietly.  
  
  
"You _have_ done this before, right?" he asked her.  
  
  
Tessa hesitated, unsure of which part he was referring to.  
  
  
"Of-of course!" she lied, shivering again when he nibbled at her earlobe.  
  
  
She'd been to dance parties and mixers before, so it was only a half truth - it was the sex she was lying about. It wasn't because she was too young, she was a consenting adult, but because nobody had shown a genuine interest in her yet - she was still technically a virgin. She could feel his erection against her buttocks, she smiled to herself and let her tension ease away.  
  
  
She had trouble actually believing this was really happening to her, so she decided that this man was one of those celebrity impersonators. That was okay with her, he had obviously gone to a lot of trouble and he looked perfect to Tessa.  
  
  
"Not here," she whispered, as his hands trailed down her body and back up again.  
  
  
"I have a room upstairs," he spoke softly, one hand gently squeezing her breast.  
  
  
Tessa nodded and he slipped his hand into hers, leading her upstairs to his hotel room.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Tessa looked around when they got inside, it was dimly lit and so romantic.  
  
  
She could see him clearly now, though and if he wasn't the real David Bowie then he was certainly his twin, or his clone.  
  
  
He smiled at her and she put her hands upon his hips, then he started to unzip her.  
  
  
Tessa blushed, she wasn't wearing anything under her Ziggy costume and she shied away from him a little.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her gently, stroking her arm.  
  
  
"I'm new at this part," she tried to tell him.  
  
  
He was silent for a time, figuring it out.  
  
  
"We'll take it slowly then," he assured her, "don't worry... I'll be very gentle."  
  
  
She smiled trustingly at him, which was unusual for her because she was normally very well guarded and suspicious. Being the fat girl growing up, she was prone to being pranked more often than anyone else. She looked him over, one of the mean comments about her crushing her lovers under her weight suddenly popped into her mind.  
  
  
"Tessa," came his voice again, "you suddenly look so sad... "  
  
  
He touched her cheek, studying her eyes with an expression of concern.  
  
  
"We really don't have to do this," he told her, "if you're uncomfortable, I can stop."  
  
  
"It's not that," she forced her smile back into place, "just letting people get to me."  
  
  
He tilted his head and smiled back at her, letting her watch him take off his jacket and shirt.  
  
  
Her arousal was growing as she stared at his chest, her hands coming to slide up over his stomach and touch his nipples. She stepped out of her suit, as it crumpled to the floor and she stood nude. She reached down and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she fumbled with his pants, eventually getting them off to reveal his sizeable manhood. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of it, then she gazed up into his eyes and they kissed.  
  
  
She was a little awkward at first, but she felt his arms come around her and their bodies pressed together tightly. Relaxing into him, Tessa embraced with David and enjoyed having his tongue slip into her mouth.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Soon they had made their way to his bed, completely naked.  
  
  
Tessa conciously made sure she was below him, not wanting to hurt him with her weight but he was so strong that it surprised her when he got her to move in different ways. She lay down on her back and he climbed over her, his hands squeezing her ample breasts while he kissed and bit at them sensuously. Tessa moaned and closed her eyes while he trailed kisses down her front, feeling his fingers slicking along her folds. She parted her thighs, staring down at him in wonder.  
  
  
He offered her a devilish smile in return, leaning down inbetween her legs to taste her with his tongue.  
  
  
Tessa gasped softly and involuntarily bucked her hips, the tip of his tongue exploring and eventually swirling over her soft nub which pulsed in response. She felt her inhibitions melting away, all her doubts and fears seemed silly now. She watched him snake back up along her body, tasting herself as he slipped his tongue into her mouth again. As she kissed with him, she sighed and squeezed his buttocks with her hands.  
  
  
He paused and smiled against her lips, eyes glinting with mischeif.  
  
  
Encouraged, she boldly dared to run her hands along his body. She never dreamed in her life that she would be touching a man's naked form, let alone David Bowie's. To her, it was like touching the Gods themselves: Forbidden and yet so desirable. Her hand located his cock, it was hot and kind of pulsed when she closed her fingers around it.  
  
  
She smiled as his eyes fluttered, hearing his breath catch in his throat.

She ran her other hand through his hair slowly, which only seemed to turn him on further as he grew harder in her palm. She had always loved his hair, now she was actually touching it and she was utterly fascinated by him. They spent a long time playing together, touching, rubbing, biting, sucking....  
  
  
Tessa was in pure heaven.  
  
  
He eventually lay onto the bed and pulled her with him, so that she now straddled him. She was in control in this position, so she slowly lowered herself down and let him slip easily into her entrance. She looked at him, he gazed back at her almost sedatedly and she couldn't help thinking he was either drunk or high. He had to be fucked up one way or the other, she simply didn't have enough self esteem to actually think he found her attractive.  
  
  
He was patient though, letting her take as much time as she needed to get used to his size. She had forgotten her worries about being too heavy, he made her feel beautiful and wanted. He was still touching her with his hands, grasping her breasts and teasing her nipples with his fingertips. Feeling him deeper and deeper within her, Tessa continued to lower herself slowly along his shaft. At one point she paused, it felt like she couldn't get any lower but after a moment she pushed down a little harder and something gave way inside of her.  
  
  
She heard him utter a moan, she took in a sharp breath and waited for the gentle pain to subside. Slowly, she began to move her hips so that his cock slid in and out of her. He was so patient, he even seemed to be resisting the urge to thrust by arching his back and closing his eyes.  
  
  
"Uhh, oohh, _fuck yes_... " she heard him utter softly and she smiled bashfully.  
  
  
She soon felt good again and began to grind herself into him harder, he grasped her waist and began to match her pace. Tessa leaned forwards, capturing his open mouth and drawing him into a deep kiss. It was a kiss filled with moans and sighs, their breathing becoming erratic and heavy with lust. He again surprised her with his strength, as he reversed their positions and began to thrust harder into her. She embraced him tightly, her head thrown back with loud moans of pleasure-pain while he gave her a sexy lovebite between her neck and shoulder.  
  
  
Tessa had orgasmed before, but only at the touch of her own fingers or her vibrator. She felt it coming on and she moaned desperately, it felt bigger and lasted longer than she'd ever experienced before. He surrendered to the pulsing caresses of her inner muscles, uttering a surprised moan against her skin as she tightened herself around his cock. He leaned over and started kissing her again, teasing her mouth open with his tongue to make out with her. She felt him slowly pull out of her, ignoring the sticky wetness that spilled out over her thighs shortly after.  
  
  
They paused to catch their breath, smiling against each other's lips and laying in one another's tight embrace. Tessa kissed him once more, her hand at the back of his head to draw him in and her fingers grasping his hair. She knew it was over, he would be up and out of her life in a matter of moments and she wanted to cling to him for as long as possible before that happened. As they parted from the kiss, they lay together for a long time just touching and exploring with their fingertips. Tessa never wanted to leave his embrace, he felt good in her arms, naked against her body.  
  
  
As they eventually got up and dressed again, Tessa was quiet but made sure to place a panty-liner in her underwear to catch the light bloodflow that was now occuring. She knew this part, he would walk out the door and she'd never hear from him again. That's how it always went in the movies. They exited his hotel room, walked slowly together back downstairs and they stopped just outside the door to the main area. The music was still thumping and there were a lot of voices chatting and laughing. He took hold of her hips, she put her hands upon his shoulders and they kissed deeply once more.  
  
  
She looked into his eyes sadly.  
  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," she said quietly.  
  
  
He looked a little confused, as well as... a little _hurt?_  
  
  
"Is it?" he asked her.  
  
  
"It doesn't have to be?" she looked just as puzzled now.  
  
  
"No," he told her, with a slight shake of his head.  
  
  
Tessa tried not to let her tears fall, they had sprung up suddenly and were stinging her eyes.  
  
  
"Could I get your number?" he asked her, almost shyly.  
  
  
Tessa laughed, her cheeks turning red as she wrote it down for him.  
  
  
He smiled, tucking it into his pocket and opening the door.  
  
  
Tessa looked very surprised, as he led her out into the party area.  
  
  
People were staring at them, yet he didn't seem to mind.  
  
  
She felt him against her once more, then she relaxed into his embrace and danced with him as a slow song came on and people began to pair off.  
  
  
She felt like she was a Queen, dancing with her King and indeed she was the envy of all that night.

 

=THE END=


End file.
